


A Natural Aversion To Light

by LadyFangs



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFangs/pseuds/LadyFangs
Summary: A captain does not stand before a captive.But a man does stand before a woman.In darkness, they meet.Both share a natural aversion to light.





	A Natural Aversion To Light

_A Natural Aversion To Light_

"Now what's it to be, Michael? What's in your future? What do you wish for? Atonement? Redemption?” He circles her, carefully, slowly. Here, in this room, they stand.

It is cold, sterile.

She is hot.

“And you wish to grant me those things.” It is not a question. A statement. “You assume power over a prisoner.”

He brushes against her body, the touch stimulating.  

There is no protest as he removes her uniform. She takes off his too.

A man stands before a woman.

He kisses her. Gently, softly…slowly.

“I am neither your captain, nor your captor,” he whispers, mouth against her neck. “I am just a man. And you are just a woman. Let us be this, tonight.”

“I do not trust you.”

“Trust has nothing to do with need, Michael. And I _need_ you.”

Mouths touch again. This time, bodies do too.

His touch is warm, her sex is hot.

It is pleasure. Relief.

Release…long overdue.

“What do you wish for?” The question again, as they lay. Reflecting. She ponders it.

“Deliverance.”

In darkness, they meet. Neither captain nor officer. Commander nor slave. Not friends, nor enemies. But lovers, still.

Both share a natural aversion to light.


End file.
